Aboard the Rolly Joger
by Do me a favor
Summary: Emma runs away from her home and dresses like a boy. She searches for an adventure, and an adventure is exactly what Captain Hook will give her. Rated M for smut.
1. new life

Princess Emma walked through the dark streets of the city where she lived with her parents. Or used to live.

She was wearing leather trousers and a long black jacket. She'd hid her breasts by tightly binding a sheet around them. Nobody could see she was a girl after she'd cut her hair a little shorter and bound it in a manly ponytail, and that was exactly what she wanted.

She entered a dark pub and sat down in a corner. She ordered rum and looked around while waiting for it. There were a lot of men playing poker with a whore on their lap, and here and there some men were fighting. She shivered. This wasn't exactly where she wanted to be, but she was searching for a ship, and this was probably the best place to find a captain.

The door opened, and a group of men stormed to the whores. A figure slowly followed the men and she looked at him. He was clearly quite important, because others moved out of the way when he passed.

Emma looked at his hands, and quietly gasped when she saw a hook shining where a hand should be. She'd heard of this pirate. That must be...

"Captain Hook!" A whore hugged the pirate tight, pushing her breasts in his face. He lazily pushed her of him and smiled. "How's it going, Sophie? You missed me?" The whore sighed dramatically. "Oh yes, captain! I was so lonely without you." Hook smirked at that and sat down on a table by his companions. This was her chance.

She stood up and sat beside him. "Hi," she said, but Hook ignored her completely. "I was wondering if you could take me with you on your ship." She said a little bit louder. Suddenly, the whole pub looked at her and she blushed. Then, they all started laughing. "HEY!" She said angry. "I can fight and I'll make myself of good use, I promise." She yelled. Hook looked up and down her body. "Sure lad, of course you can fight." He ignored her again.

Emma took her dagger and held it against his throat. "Let me rephrase that, captain. You'll take me with you." To her surprise, Hook started to laugh. "Well well, the lad has guts after all. I like that. You know what, you come with us and proof you're as useful as you say. If not, we drop you at the next port, okay?" Emma lowered her dagger. "Fine."

Hook and his men were returning to his ship and Emma followed them. "Here she is." A very drunk Hook said after a while, and Emma stood in front of a magnificent ship. "THE ROLLY JOGER!" Hook yelled, and Emma laughed. Hook turned to Smee, his first mate. "Mister Smee, you show the lad his room. It's the small room next to mine."

Smee nodded and tolled Emma to follow him. They stepped on board of the Jolly and Smee opened the door to the living quarters. "The last room is from the captain. You don't enter it unless you have the permission, understood?" Emma nodded. "Your room is just next to his. It's nothing much, just a mattress and a small chest, but it's all you'll need." Emma smiled. "Thank you sir." "Good night, lad." Smee said, and he disappeared out of her room.

Emma closed her door. She was so tired, she couldn't keep her eyes open for one more minute. She fell asleep without a second thought.

A knock on her door woke her up. "Lad! The captain asks you in his cabin, and you shouldn't keep him waiting." Emma sighed. "Coming!" She made sure she looked presentable before knocking on his door. "Come in." A rough voice said.

She entered his room. It was a lot bigger than hers. She bowed before him. "Good morning, captain." He groaned. "Yeah, it would be if not for that damned rum." She heard him mumble. Emma stood up to face him. "You wanted to see me, sir?" She asked. "Yes lad, I've decided you'll be my personal help. You'll clean my room, bring my diner and do everything I ask of you, understood?" Emma nodded.

"Good, you may start with making me a bath. Ask mister Smee for the water." She nodded again and left the room. After ten minutes, the bath was all filled up with hot water.

"You haven't told me your name yet, lad." Hook said as he removed his coat. Emma blushed when she saw his chest as he removed his shirt too. "It's Emm...ett." She saved herself just in time. _Come on, Emma._ She thought. _You can handle this._ He moved to feel at the water and she saw his muscles perfectly lined in his body. He was gorgeous.

He started working on the laces of his leather pants and she turned around. "So, Emmett, how did you land in that little pub?" "I... Uhh..." She started, but Hook took her shoulder and turned her around. "Emmett, we're both men and I like to see someone's face when I talk with him." Emma nodded quickly and tried to hold her eyes on his face, in which she failed.

He was so... manly. And it was the first time she got to see a naked man. She started her story again. "My parents were always nice to me, but they locked me away in their little farm while all I wanted was to be free, so I'm running away from them." Hook stepped in the bath. "And where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere." Emma answered. "As long as it's my choice." Hook nodded and started cleaning himself. After a few minutes, Hook stepped out of the bath and Emma handed him a towel. He dried himself and Emma kept her eyes on the ground. "Now, Emmett," Hook said as he putted his pants on. "How long has it been since you've had a good bath?" Emma tried to think, but couldn't remember how long it has been. "A while." She just said.

Hook smiled. "You can use mine while I eat breakfast." He said. Emma blushed. "Can I take one in private, please?" She whispered. Hook laughed. "Come on now, lad, I won't judge. Just undress and get yourself cleaned up." Emma took a few steps back to the door. "I seriously think I..." Hook stood up and went to stand right in front of her. "I said... UN-DRESS." Emma walked to the bath and stood in front of it with her back turned to him.

He would certainly find out now. She removed her jacket and felt his eyes on her back. She blushed and slowly removed her shirt. The sheet was now the only thing that kept her upside from being bare. She heard Hook stand up behind her. "Now now now, what have we here?" He loosened her hair and it fell over her shoulders.

She stared at the ground and covered her upside while he circled her. "The lad... is a lass." He said slowly. "Look at me, girl." He said when he stood right in front of her. She looked at him. "I thought so." He growled. "You're Emma right? The wanted princess?" She nodded and blushed. He sat back down on the chair by his desk. "Okay then, _princess,_ undress."

She swallowed. "Wh... What?" He smirked. "I offered you a bath, so you'll take a bath. Un-dress." He said while tapping his foot on the ground. She slowly removed the sheet and her trousers until she was completely bare under his view. She stepped in the bathtub and covered her breasts.

When he didn't say anything, she looked at him and gasped when she saw his member was out his trousers and he was lazily stroking it. "What are you doing?" She breathed. He grinned. "Just enjoying the view, love, don't mind me." She blushed. "Unless you feel like helping me, of course." He added.

She shook her head and he laughed. He sat down next to her and removed her arms from her breasts. "There, that's better." She heard him breathing louder and louder next to her and he groaned when he spilled his release over his hand. She blushed again, and he gave her a towel. "Okay, princess." He said with a sex voice while she dried herself. "From now on you sleep in my room and if you want to stay out of your parents hands, you'll do whatever I say. Do we have a deal?"

Emma looked up to his face. "You mean with whatever you say that we... That I... You know." He laughed. "Gods, princess, you're bloody innocent. It means I'll fuck you whenever I want." She swallowed loudly.

"If you promise to be careful the first time, we have a deal. But only if you promise my parents won't find me." Hook smirked. "It's settled then, welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, princess.


	2. a first night together

The rest of the day went by quietly. Hook had to steer the ship, and Emma used the time to clean his room.  
She discovered his small library and read some of his books.

Then she made his bed and emptied the bath, trying very hard  
not to think of what happened that morning, and failing.

She shouldn't have liked it. And she never would admit to anyone  
that she had, but she knew she hadn't hated it at all.

Sure, the man was gorgeous. He had a nice body and everything, but  
he was also very arrogant, and Emma couldn´t help but being turned on by that.

It was evening, and Smee had brought the captain´s  
meal to his room, and hers too. She prepaired his table so he could eat when he came back, and retired to her room to eat as well.

she sat down on her bed, and at the same time, she heard the captain walking to his room. He opened the door, and chuckled. Then,  
her door opened. "Lass, wouldn't you like eating on a proper table?"

She knew that when she looked at him, she would remember  
their... activities of the morning, so she tried not to. Instead, she stared at her plate.

"Actually, I quite enjoy eating on  
my bed." He chuckled darkly. "Oh lass, you are very welcome to eat on course, you can use my bed whenever you like."  
She blushed at that.

"Come on lass, to my room." She obeyed quietly and walked to his room. He closed the door behind him.

She sat down at the table and started eating. He moved her plate away from her and grinned. "Lass, I do recall you promised to do  
whatever I want you to do."

She looked up. "You want to... I mean, now?" She stuttered, and he laughed. "No princess, that's  
something for later, for now, I'd be happy if you just undress."

She stared at his face to see if he was serious. and saw that  
he meant every world. She swallowed and took off her shirt. He sat down in his chair and his eyes ran up and down her body.  
She took of her pants and blushed, ashamed to go further.

She looked at him, and saw him looking at her body, expecting more.  
She took off the rest of her clothes and sat down again at the table.

She ate quietly, and felt his eyes burning on her body.

Finally, he started eating too. She took a quick look at him and gasped when she saw the bulge in his pants. Great, she already  
knew what to expect tonight.

He chuckled again. "What princess? Please don't tell me you are surprised. Do you have mirrors in  
the palace? Maybe if you did, you'd understand what you do to a man." He said while looking at his crotch.

"We have mirrors." She snapped. "The men are only polite enough to hide their... business."

He smiled darkly. "Yes, I bet they are, but in the night, when they're all alone, who knows how polite they still are."

She blushed. "Shut it! I don't want to hear..."

"Oh, but i want to tell you about it, princess." He interrupted her.

"The images of you lying naked on their beds floating trough their heads. Stroking themselves while thinking about you on your throne. Unreachable and beautiful. They'd imagine you coming to them, stripping yourself bare for them, and showing yourself all for them. But in the morning, they would all change in these civilised people."

She covered her ears and looked at the ceiling. He untied his pants and took out his cock, stroking it slowly while looking at  
her body.

When she discovered what he was doing, she covered herself under the sheets of his bed. "Stop looking at me like that,  
please."

He laughed. "How the hell am I supposed to look at a naked woman who is currently in my bed?" He walked to the bed.  
"By the way, you've just made it a lot easier for me to get you in my bed."

She gasped. He sat down on the bed. "Come sit next to me, love." She slowly crawled from under the sheets and sat down next to him. "That a girl." He muttered, and he pulled her in front of him on her knees by her hair so she was facing his proud cock. "Now suck." He ordered, but she didn't move.

"Come on, princess, don't tell me you don't know what to do." She swallowed. She indeed didn't know what exactly she had to do, but she was  
to proud not to try.

She let her tongue ran over him, and heard him breathing a little louder, then, she took him in her mouth as  
deep as possible. He gasped when the tip hit her throat and she bopped her head up and down, earning moans from him.

She smiled when she heard he was enjoying it. She realized she was enjoying it quite a lot too and felt his sounds going right to her core.

He pulled her up by her hair and lied her down on his bed. "Tonight, you won't be the innocent princess anymore, love. Tonight,  
you will become the pirate's little whore." He breathed in her ear.

She looked at his face, and got scared when she saw his dark  
eyes. "You promised to be careful..." "The first time." He said. "And I'm not going to break that promise, love. But I won't be  
tender and sweet the second time, you can count on that. Then, I'll take you from behind, over my desk, up against the wall,  
maybe even on the deck."

His words went straight to her core and she started shuddering. "I'm going to take you now, princess.  
Tell me when you're in pain, then I'll slow down, okay?"

She nodded at his words, and she felt his tip entering her. He was big, but she could still handle it. He pushed in more and more, until he was completely inside, and he stopped moving so she could get used to his size. It hurt, but it got better after a few seconds, and she slowly nodded.

"You can move, captain."  
He started moving slowly, giving her body time to get used to the change every time, and she felt her first orgasm coming up.

He fastened the pace a little and his fingers went to her clit and she screamed when she came hard. He entered her a few more times, before he screamed her name and came.

A few seconds later, he rolled off her and they tried to calm down a bit. "That wasn't bad at all." Emma sighed. "I mean, the servants always told me it would hurt so much the first time, but it was okay."

Hook smiled. "It depends on the guy love, if it hurts that much, the guy just doesn't know how a woman's body works. I had a lot of practice, luckily, so i knew exactly what to do with you."

She chuckled. "You're rather fond of yourself, aren't you? " She said while drawing circles on his chest with her finger. He moved her closer to him. "Oh love, those aren't only my words, a lot of women told me how wonderful I..."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure they did. " She interrupted him. "But for  
now, it would be nice if I could sleep."

He smiled. "Go ahead, princess, sleep, but don't be too surprised if I wake you up  
tonight." She closed her eyes with a smile and they both fell asleep peacefully.


	3. too short chapter, sorry

**Hello everyone, I know it has been a while, but I was too lazy to write another chapter. But I decided to be brave (...) and update.  
Thank you for everyone who reviewed and followed and read this, it means so much :)  
And uhh, enjoy this chapter!**

**-Hannah**

Hook woke up and noticed the sun wasn't up yet, but something else was. He sighed and decided to take care of it without waking  
Emma up.

She'd had a tough night after all. He removed the sheets from her body and sat down by his desk. He sipped from the rum  
and started stroking himself while looking at her sleeping form.

He tried to keep quiet, but she moaned in her sleep and Killian couldn't help but groan at the sound.

Emma blinked at the sound and opened her eyes. Her arm felt next to her, searching for him, and she sat up when she didn't find  
him, only to see him sitting at his desk, clearly enjoying being there.

"Good morning." She whispered, and he grinned. "Good morning indeed."

She watched him a few moments -out of curiosity of course - and then looked up at his face.

"Aren't you going to ask me to come and help you?"

"I actually didn't want to wake you at all, love. You just go back to sleep if you want." He breathed, and she licked her lips at the sound.

"Well, since I'm not tired anymore, I might as well help you." She walked to him and sat down next  
to him, wrapping her small fingers around him.

He chuckled darkly. "Admit it, princess, you're very tired, but you just don't want to leave me unsatisfied."

She stopped stroking him and moved away from him. "Well, feel free to help yourself out then."

He grasped her wrist and put it on his member again. "No princess, finish what you started, and I'll try not to talk."  
Emma continued and he came in a couple of minutes after she'd wrapped her lips around him.

"Ahhhh, talking about a good morning." She laughed and collapsed on the bed. He threw himself down next to her. "Thanks for helping me out, princess." She bit softly in his ear.

"Well I wouldn't have if you hadn't waken me up." He licked her neck. "Well, I hadn't waken you up if you hadn't been bloody moaning in your sleep. I still wonder what you were dreaming about." Emma groaned when he licked her breast. "Now what could I possibly have dreamt after yesterday?"

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her neck. "Care to tell me about it?"

She nestled her head on his chest. "No captain, I think I'm going to keep my dream to myself."

Hook chuckled. "Well, tomorrow, I might make you tell it, but for now, go to sleep."

Emma smiled against his chest. "Looking forward to it, captain."

_

Emma woke up without feeling Hook next to her... again.

She stretched her arms and step out of the bed. She walked to his wardrobe and opened it. She took out a white chemise and a pair  
of his leather pants.

She dressed and walked outside, only to have Hook pulling her right back inside. "What the hell, Emma, what are you doing?" He asked, pushing her against the wall. She pushed him away.

"Calm down, I was just going to look where you were."

He let her go. "The crew doesn't know you're a girl yet." He sighed, and Emma rolled her eyes. "Then you should just tell them,  
no?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I should, but these men haven't seen a girl in a week now, and they won't see a girl for a long, long time.  
I just don't want anything to happen to you. You're mine to use, not theirs."

He took her wrist and before Emma could protest, he dragged her on the deck. He told the crew to gather round, and began to speak. "You all remember that boy who hit me face in the tavern?" He asked them, and the crew laughed.

"Good, that boy, appeared to be a girl." Emma stumped him in the back. "Woman."

He corrected himself. "And you might know this woman as princess Emma." He took Emma's wrist and made her stand in front of  
him.

The crew gasped.

"Bloody hell you can't be serious."

"I thought princesses were supposed to be fat and ugly."

"Look at that figure, man, I will have her. "

Hook slammed his hook against the wall and the crew stopped talking. "Emma here is our guest,  
I'm afraid, and you will not touch her. If I hear that any of you has done something that made her uncomfortable, the consequences  
will be there, and they won't be pretty. Do you understand?"

The crew mumbled in agreement and went back to work.  
Hook kissed Emma's neck and she smiled.

"Thanks." She whispered. Hook let her go and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm going to steer the ship now, princess, are you okay on your own?"

She slapped his arm. "Do you think I'm helpless? Go steer this vessel." He kissed her cheek one more time and left her alone. Now, she had a whole day to discover the ship. Where would she start?


End file.
